


Sweet Liar

by orphan_account



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, daiki and hika likes hitting yamada, failed fic, he loves asses so much he became one, hinted okajima, i suck at fluff and angsts and one shots, i/o concert, my chinen is crying, ryosuke is flirty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s been years since he met him, but up until this day, Yamada Ryosuke is still a mystery for Chinen Yuri.





	Sweet Liar

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for making ryosuke an asshole here ><

It’s been years since he met him, but up until this day, Yamada Ryosuke is still a mystery for Chinen Yuri. He remembered it completely, those times where he was labeled as the “cutest spoiled baby” of Johnny’s. He really loved to sit on someone else’s laps, but his favorite was Ryosuke’s. Yuri doesn’t know the reason behind it until Ryosuke jokingly said that he loves Yuri whilst they’re playing something that includes tickling the other one and poking his cheeks. His heart won’t stop, probably because he feels anxious when he heard that Yamada said that. That day, he realized, “ _I love him so much_.” but still, he doesn’t have any guts to say his true feelings to the ace. No one knew about it, just him and Yuto. Nakajima Yuto is the greatest guy that Yuri ever befriended, next to Ryosuke and Ohno-senpai. He’s very dependable and sweet and he’s good and awesome at giving seemingly dumb advices that mostly end with nice results. But sometimes, Yuto is not very dependable, since he always says and tells stories to various people, especially to his boyfriend, Keito. And just a week ago, Okamoto Keito learned about Yuri’s feelings towards his best friend, and he is more than happy to help the latter.

Yuri was busy arranging his hair and calming down his self, until he heard a silent “Chii-chan~” Yuri turned around only to see Ryosuke walking towards him with a bored face, his hairstyle making him 300% hotter and sexier than before. Ten minutes before their call time, Yuri smiled quietly at the older as the latter enveloped him in a loose hug, and he almost wondered if Ryosuke could hear and feel his fast heartbeats. “I’m so tired and scared and sleepy~” The older whined and Yuri left a heartfelt chuckle. “Don’t laugh at me, Chii-chan!” Ryosuke let go and pouted, “I’m being serious here!”

“Come on, Yama-chan, you can do it, okay?” Yuri tapped Ryosuke’s shoulder and gave him a bright grin, “After today’s concert, you can go ahead and sleep inside your small hotel room, on the fluffy bed, and rest as if no one will share that room with you.”

Ryosuke smiled, “Can you switch with Keito later? I want to hug you to sleep, or just sing a lullaby for me.” Yuri’s heart galloped faster, and he never felt so happy with hearing that.

“Sure!”

~

After they exited, Yuri immediately changed into his costume and prayed that he won’t cringe while performing on stage. Being and looking and acting sexy in front of hundreds and hundreds of fans are all Ryosuke’s ideas. “ _Let’s show them that we’re not kids anymore!_ ” the buta spoke, and the three of them rolled their eyes, “ _BEST is older but they’re acting like kids!_ ” The boy added, just in time for Hikaru and Daiki to punch him _lightly_ in his guts.

When they saw the BEST ending the song, the four boys lined up on stage. Ryosuke held Yuri’s hand and squeezed it when he saw that the younger is shivering and shaking a lot. “You can do this, Chii-chan.” He whispered and genuinely smiled to the younger before letting go of his hand, as the four of them entered the stage once again. Yuri is not sure if he is blinded by the lights inside the stadium or blinded by the flashy smile the ace given to him. When the music started, Yuri decided to push the thought away and just focus in the song.

The chorus came, and suddenly, Yuri felt Ryosuke’s hot breath on the back of his neck. “ _W-what is he doing?_ ” the smaller one thought as he tried his best to disregard Ryosuke. But all of his efforts came into waste when Ryosuke slightly bit the back of his neck, and Yuri instinctively tilted his head more. The fans grew wild once they saw the small scene in front of them, but Yuri’s heart is wilder. It won’t stop beating faster and faster, speeding up as time passes by. In the corner of Yuri’s eyes, he saw Yuto and Keito giving him flashy smiles and mouthing “ _Go get ‘em!_ ” And that’s when he decided to finally confess his feeling to the ace.

~

The concert was a blast, and the members felt really fulfilled and satisfied after seeing their fans smiling and waving and basically shouting their names. But Yuri, Yuri is more satisfied. Even though he haven’t said a thing to Ryosuke, he is sure as fuck that the older will definitely accept his confession, or might as well, consider it. As of now, Yuri is on the way to Ryosuke and Keito’s shared hotel room. Keito was with Yuto, and he’ll probably sleep there, so Yuri brought his pillow and teddy bear and happily walked to the ace’s room.

“Yeah, I know. I will say it. No! Come on, Haru! Mou~” Yuri stopped his tracks when he heard Ryosuke’s voice from the outside of the room. “H-h-haru…?” the smaller thought but shook the thought away as he held on the doorknob, twisting it gently, thinking that Ryosuke might be just talking to some friend or his relatives, maybe. He was about to enter when he heard Ryosuke’s hearty laugh. “Don’t blackmail me, babe!” And bit by bit, Yuri’s heart shattered.

Everything was a mere fanservice for the older. All the cuddles, the sudden hugs, the bites, all the sweet gestures are just part of their job. Yuri felt his heart ache a little bit. He had his hopes high enough to think that Ryosuke would accept his feelings, and thinking about it makes it hard for the boy to breathe. Maybe it is just sheer luck when Yuto saw Yuri crouching down to the floor, weeping and crying his lungs out.

“W-what happened?” Yuto hugged the small boy and they managed to go to their shared room, with Keito playing mariokart inside. Yuri involuntarily shook his body as he continued to cry loudly.

“R-ryosuke.. H-he has..” Yuri hiccupped. “.. g-girlfriend…”

Indeed the worst people are the ones you love the most, and for Chinen Yuri, Yamada Ryosuke is the worst, and he’ll never admit that he fell for the worst guy who made him feel like he’s the best.

Keito groaned as he loses the game and turned to the two. Yuto was busily hugging Yuri while Yuri was crying his heart’s out. “Sorry for that, Chii-kun. My best friend is just so… shitty. He likes asses so much he became one.”

**Author's Note:**

> will probably make a part two for this.


End file.
